


Bose and Chapa

by DangerForce14



Category: danger force - Fandom
Genre: Danger force - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerForce14/pseuds/DangerForce14
Summary: Bose and Chapa have always loved each other but will begin super hero’s and having some other good looking superhero’s as coworkers affect there relationship.
Relationships: Bose/Chapa
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Chapa: That crime run was amazing and I finally got to hurt someone. I really hope someday I am going to find the awful boy that stole my phone because I can’t send/receive bred pics from anyone and I can’t make as many click-clock dances as I want. 

(Bose walks in and a sudden breeze blows through the mans nest and blows Bose’s hair)

Chapa inner thoughts : I can not believe I get to work with him and his gorgeous hair. We are like best friends but I wish we could be more. I am way too nervous to ask him out, he is totally out of my league I think. OMG what if he feels the same way about me. 

Bose: I think I am getting better at this crime fighting stuff and I can now make Boobo pew pew float. I just wish my crime fighting outfit included shants. They are just sooooo comfy. Hey guys who has two thumbs and loves to eat hair gel this guy!

Bose inner thoughts: Aw man that was such a good joke and I hope Chapa liked it. Oh my hair is looking good today, ugh Bose focus on Chapa and how good she is looking today. I wonder if she likes me or if she just hangs out with me so that I don’t steal another garden gnome. I should ask her out and we could go to a movie or something I think I will ask her. Wait what is that noise. 

Mika: Sorry guys I wanted to see if I could close the door with my powers guess not.


	2. Chapa and Bose part 2

Bose: Ughhh I do not feel good, I think I am going to throw up. I should not have gone to the close Nacho Ball but the only reason I went was because I was trying to think of how and when and where I should ask Chapa out. I think I am going to go back to the man's nest and just bravely ask her to go out with me. I’m pretty sure she is in like like with me cause she keeps making weird paintings. 

At the mans nest  
Miles: I wonder where my path is going to lead me today. You know what I think it is leading me to go get some gelato from Italy. Byeeeeeee guys (teleports away)  
(Bose walks over to Chapa)

Bose: Hey Chapa how are you doing today oh I see you are making another painting and might I add it looks great. Um anyways I was wondering if um you would I think I am about to throw up. (Bose throws up on the floor and faints of embarrassment)

Ray: Awwww great now I can’t go to the haircut store to get frosted tips so that I look good when I go and see Henry’s mom. Schwoz you nerd clean this up.

Schwoz: Awwwwwwwww  
(A few hours later after everyone’s left the mans nest except Chapa and Bose)  
*********************************************  
Chapa: Bose you finally woke up! I was worried there for a while that you weren’t going to wake up. Don’t get up you should really stay laying down, here let me go get a hot towel to put on your head. 

Bose: So what happened and why am I laying on the floor and where is everyone. I have so many questions. Wait I think this all happened from me eating at the close Nacho Ball. 

Chapa: I can help answer all your questions! For starters you threw up on the floor and then you fainted and Ray yelled at Schwoz like he always does. Everyone went home or they went to wherever they sleep in the man's nest. But I stayed to make sure you were ok or something because it’s not like I really like you or anything. Um I really just said that, well I am going to get going now.

Bose: Wait don’t go I really want you to stay with me please! I think it was really nice of you to stay with me. Most people wouldn’t take the time to do this for me but you, you are special and I can see and I just want you to know that I love you so much and I want to be with you! 

Chapa: I want to be with you too and I think you are also really amazing and special in your own way. ( Chapa pulls Bose close to her and brushes Boses hair out of the way and then)


	3. Chapa and Bose part 3

Mans Nest   
(Their faces pull in closer together and then they are one inch apart and then they hear the buzz of their gum ball holders saying that there is a big emergency and that all the team needs to meet in the man's nest. They get off the floor and change into their superhero uniforms)  
(Ray and Schwoz walk in)  
Ray: What are you guys still doing here? I thought everyone went home except for you Bose because you were still laying on the floor unconscious.   
Chapa: Ummmm we weren’t doing anything it’s not like we were going to kiss or anything. I don’t even like Bose he is stupid and he wears shirts for pants so ha.   
Bose: Yeah I guess we weren’t doing anything and I guess because I’m not smart I don’t have feelings too. (Bose starts crying)  
(Mika and Miles show up)  
Ray: Any Ray we have a very big crime that we need to go punch in the face with some justice.   
(Everyone left to go to the crime scene but Chapa tells Bose that she wants to talk to him right now)  
Chapa: I don’t know why you are crying but I didn’t mean those things I said to Ray. I was just really embarrassed and I really love you and I do want to be your girlfriend.   
Bose: I love you too but I really meant what I said and just because I’m not the smartest one here doesn’t mean I don’t have feelings. I don’t think we can be together if you can’t even admit to others the way you feel about me and that you aren’t just someone who gets angry all the time. I think we can’t date each other until you admit your stuff. Now let’s go fight some bad guys.


	4. Chapa and Bose part 4

Crime scene   
Captain Man: Chapa why are your powers not working zap him.  
(Chapa just stands there crying because of how heartbroken she is over Bose rejecting her). Captain Man: I guess I will just have to do everything myself like I always do. Omg Volt look out the bad guy is right behind you. Volt: I can’t move. Brainstorm pretty much shattered my heart and my will to live because I love him so much and all I want to do is to be with him. (Tear rolls down her face). Captain Man: Now is not the time or place to be discussing this. AWOL: Well that was awkward   
(The bad guy attacks Chapa and then runs away and Captain Man, AWOL, and Shoutout go after the bad guy)  
Brainstorm: Chapa are you ok oh my gosh your eye aw man and your arm looks so bad. I am so sorry I broke your heart and you know right after I said those things to you I just wanted to give you a big hug and tell you how much I regretted what I said.  
Volt: I forgive you just as you don’t leave me until Schwoz comes to help me.  
Brainstorm: Thank you and I absolutely promise not to leave you and I also promise you that you are about to be kissed.   
Volt: Wait what!  
(Brainstorm tells Chapa to be quite and he pulls her in close and they passionately kiss until two minutes later when Schwoz arrives to help Chapa)


	5. Chapa and Bose part 5

S.W.A.G 

(Chapa and Bose are working on their homework together)  
Bose: Ughhh I still don’t understand it, I thought not thinking at all was a good strategy!  
Chapa: You know sometimes you are just so annoying because I always have to explain things so many times. But you are so cute and so sweet and I am just so happy that you and I are together now. You make me a better person and I you always make me laugh from your constant stupidity.  
(Chapa gives Bose a little kiss on the check)  
Bose: We are together. How is that possible? Did we just get stuck together? Did I spill the super glue everywhere again!  
(Chapa shakes her head in disapproval and she tries not to laugh out loud)  
Bose: I am glad that since we have started dating that you have started opening up to me more and that you don’t always have an idea that involves a chainsaw. Come on let’s go get some lunch I’m starving and then maybe after that we can watch our rat circus.  
Chapa: Sounds good to me and Bose I just want you to know that I love you.


	6. Chapa and Bose part 6

The nice Nacho Ball

Chapa: Wait why are we at the nice Nacho Ball, is this like a date or something? Bose this is so sweet I can’t believe you actually pulled this off and here I was thinking we were just going to lunch.  
Bose: Yeah it’s amazing all the things I can do when I actually think but I may or may not have stolen another garden gnome because I was trying to think so hard. I also had Miles help me because he always knows what to do and what path to go down.   
Chapa: Awwww even though we will have to talk about you stealing that garden gnome later I absolutely love this. What is that small box on the table, did you get me a gift?   
Bose: Yes I did and I really hope you like it!  
(Chapa goes over to the table and opens the box)  
Chapa: It’s a lightning bolt necklace! I love it so much and it’s absolutely gorgeous just like you. Bose, you're blushing. I am so happy that you're happy because I am so happy.   
(Chapa kisses Bose)  
Bose: Come on let’s sit down and eat and I can put your necklace on you once we sit down.  
Chapa: How am I going to top this cause this is all just so amazing.


	7. Chapa and Bose part 7

Mika’s house  
(Mika is helping Bose study for a test)

Mika: Ok I think you are starting to understand the concept better now and I think you are going to be ready for the test.   
Bose: Thank you so much Mika you are such an amazing friend and you have no idea how much this means to me!  
Mika: Yeah anytime (Mika looks down at the floor with a sad look on her face)  
Bose: Hey what’s wrong you can tell me anything.   
Mika: (Mutters something to herself) Um well Bose I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a while now and I don’t want to ruin our friend ship. Ok here goes nothing Bose I really like you and I have for a while now and I want to be with you and I think you are so funny, and have such an amazing personality, and you are so cute. If this doesn’t work can we pleas still be friends.  
(Bose opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out)  
Mika: Bose please just talk to me! (An idea pops into Mika’s head) I think I have an idea of how we can clear things up. (Mika gets closer and closer to Bose until she is one inch away from him and then she kisses him)  
Bose: OMG! Mika I um I have to go and um thanks for help helping me. (Bose runs out of Mika’s house as fast as he can)  
*********************************************  
The next day in the Man’s Nest

Chapa: Hey Bose I have a little gift for you because I love you so much and you made our first date so amazing! It is very cute just like you so I really hope you like it. (Chapa presents Bose with a little Corgi puppy that has a little red bow around his neck)   
Bose: Um yeah I really like it it’s so cute. (Bose wasn’t really paying attention to what just happened because he was focused Mika kissing him last night)  
Chapa: Bose are you ok you look kinda pale and you aren’t even paying attention to me right now. Bose are you mad at me or something c’mon just tell me!  
Bose: No no I’m not mad at you at all! Well um it’s just that last night I was at Mika’s house because she was helping me study for a test and then she got sad and I asked her what was wrong. Then she told me that she is in love with me and I was so in shock I had no idea what to say so then she said she had an idea that would clear things up. Out of nowhere she just k-k-kissed me and then I ran out because I love you and only you!  
Chapa: She did what! I’m going to fry her to pieces. I can’t believe she did that. But to be fair she didn’t know we are dating but still. Wait you let her kiss you didn’t you and you just lied to me because I have seen the way you guys act together you like her too and you are happy she kissed you!  
Bose: What no I don’t like her, wait Chapa don’t walk away from me I want to talk about this!


	8. Chapa and Bose part 8

Man's Nest Basement

Chapa: Bose why did you ask me here cause you know I don’t want to talk to you (Tears were stinging behind Chapa’s eyes) and it’s so cold down here!  
Bose: Yeah I know it’s cold down here but the acoustics are perfect so yeah. Look you don’t have to listen to me speak and I know you wouldn’t want to listen to me give some speech so I am going to sing this song to you and play the guitar because you are worth sitting in this freezing basement.  
What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing my in and you kicking me out  
You’ve got my head spinning  
No kidding’, I can’t pin you down  
(Chapa had already started sobbing at this sweet gesture that Bose was trying to make over that whole Mika and she could feel and hear the love and regret and sorrow in his voice and it was all for her)  
Cause all of me loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
(A minute or two later Bose finishes singing his acoustic version of John Legends All of me)  
Chapa: Bose I am so sorry for getting mad at you and I love you so much and I never want to be without you! Come over here so I can kiss your beautiful face.


End file.
